Usagi's stressreliever: Misaki!
by YuuTheFlyingMushroom
Summary: A normal day when Usagi-san, exhausted from work, comes on to Misaki. Poor Misaki, can't do anything than let his body be devoured. Usagi's teasing and Misaki's pride are the everyday life but Misaki won't refuse his lover even if he puts a front!


_AUTHOR:_**That's my first attempt when it comes to writing! I know it's quite short, I'll try to change that soon**

**enough. Please, review.  
><strong>

**ATTENTION: This story contains Yaoi (BOY'S LOVE). Whoever uncomfortable with it please do not continue**

**reading. It contains adult themes.  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

Misaki had arrived tired from his part-time job in Marukawa Publishing and thought that he needed to rest a while while watching TV. One minute hadn't passed when he heard Usagi-san's door opening.

_Oh shit!_, Misaki cursed in his mind. He knew that when the great lord Usami finishes his work, is always at a full mood.

Misaki's survival insticts were telling him he'd better go to the kitchen to get some food ready.

"Ah you're here...", Usagi-san said. And when he bluntly said, Misaki murmered, "You should have figured that much". "What d'ya say?", Usagi-san said while glaring at him. "N-Nothing, just that it's ready...the coffee I mean".

As soon as Usagi-san had drunk his coffee, he once again felt alive. But what was only in his mind, was how to recharge before going back to work. He didn't have to think much because Misaki was everything he wanted, nothing more. Without wasting any time, Usagi-san placed his hands all over Misaki, making his intention clear.

Misaki, pretending not to have got the idea said, "Ano,U...sagi-san, I'm cooking right now...it's dangerous you know...". But Usagi-san wouldn't listen. Far from that, he sliced his hand inside Misaki's shirt, teasing his sensitive nipples. A slight moan slipped Misaki's mouth and the older man smirked at the idea of Misaki getting aroused, even though he liked to resist. _Oh well_, he thought_ I don't mind since this is kind of hot_.

Then, with his other hand he caressed Misaki's hard erection that was starting to show from his pants. "Getting quite hard down there, aren't we?", said Usagi-san with a smirk. "Shut up...you know this is your fault...", replied Misaki and couldn't help but blush all over the face. And he got even more red when the other man told him, "Want me to take responsibility of you?". "Baka Usagi", slipped from Misaki's mouth but actually never declined.

Usagi-san carried Misaki in a princess style that Misaki has always hated. It made him feel like a chick getting swept away almost as soon as he felt Usagi-san touch. _Damn, damn, damn Usagi..._, and that moment he just thought how much he actually loved him despite that old man's selfishness all the time. Suddenly, Misaki snapped out of it, as his lover throw him into the bed. "What the hell Usagi-san (?)". "What? I thought you liked me being rough to you." "Shut up, shut up!".

"Misaki", said Usagi-san in a hoarse voice, "let me screw you." And when Misaki was ready to throw a tantrum, Usagi-san locked his mouth with his. It took only that for Misaki to go all easy and sought for his lover's body. Usagi-san's tongue was trying to find an opening to Misaki's mouth and when it did, they passionately kissed while rubbing their tongues together. After a long kiss, Usagi-san's tongue searched for the boys sensitive skin. As his tongue was licking Misaki lower and lower, Misaki wanted to be touched so badly but was ashamed to tell Usagi-san anything.

When finally Usagi-san reached the boy's hard erection, he quickly unzipped the pants. "Wow, Misaki, you're so hard, so cute!", the older man teased him. But Misaki couldn't protest anymore, especially when Usagi-san started licking and sucking Misaki's manhood. All that could be heard in Usagi-san room was loud moans from Misaki and Usagi-san's heavy breathing. "Ah, aaaah, w-wait, I'll come...aaaaah", Misaki tried to say but that moment he came in his lover's mouth. Misaki panicked thinking Usagi-san would be mad but he was surprided to see him getting all the more turned on.

"Misaki...", said his lover with such an erotic voice that Misaki could never resist. "Open your legs a bit more, you can do this for me, right?". Misaki embarrased let him spread his legs as much as he wanted and stared at his lover face. _Yes, Usagi-san is actually very handsome_, thought Misaki and his lover smirked like he had read his mind. Then gently at first he entered Misaki's opening. It didn't take long before Usagi started thrusting roughly, making Misaki clutch the sheets in pleasure. Seeing Misaki so erotic, Usagi whispered in Misaki's ear "You know, I'm the warmest when I'm inside of you Misaaaaki". And then he bit Misaki's ear to tease a little more that sexy body.

The light blinded Misaki's eyes while he opened them. It was already the other morning, he assumed. He sat up and tried to remember.

As soon as he felt his butt sore, all the memories came back and Misaki was the reddest he had ever been. Usagi-san walked in, seeing the adorable Misaki all flushed. He was going to point out how cute Misaki was but Misaki stopped him.

"N-N-No! Don't you dare say I'm cute! I'll kill you, ya hear me?". "Hai, hai whatever", Usagi said, ignoring him. He wanted to walk out from the door but before hedid so he said quickly "But so you know, you ARE cute". The door closed and a pillow hit it. "Bakayaroooo", Misaki shouted and cursed. _Damn, it didn't hit him_, Misaki thought but then again at times like this Misaki thought that Usagi was far more cute than him. And so a grin seemed to appear on Misaki's face.

**Thank you for reading this short story. I'll try to come up with something creative for next time...**

**I know...I know...it has many LEMONS =P My next story will have action too.**

**Please, review, no matter how cruel you might be (.')...! I need opinions to see my mistakes.**


End file.
